primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Connor Temple
Connor Temple is the technological brains behind the entire ARC operation, creating the gadgets and uncovering the truth behind the anomalies. He's classified as MIA following a mission to capture Helen Cutter a year ago. Series 1 Connor Temple is one of Nick Cutter’s paleontology students at the Central Metropolitan University. He is geeky by nature – he spent "every spare moment since he was fourteen" compiling a database of prehistoric creatures and writes software programmes to relax. His favourite food is pizza. After watching Scooby Doo as a kid he decided he wanted to join a crime busting gang. Years later his dream came true – sort of. He approached his professor with an article about a mysterious sighting of a creature in the Forest of Dean. Despite the initial skepticism he encountered, he tagged along with the investigation and has been part of Cutter’s team ever since. He loves conspiracy theories and harbours an ambition to be abducted by aliens. In Connor’s world UFOs are real; it’s just that governments have hidden the evidence. He has a girlfriend, well, more of a penpal, but all thoughts of her are forgotten upon meeting Abby Maitland. His unrequited affection for Abby is hampered by her obvious interest in Stephen. Before joining Cutter's team, Conner has a close friendship with his collage mates, Tom and Duncan. They played video games, watched Sci-Fi shows and ate pizza. This relationship begins to wane as he becomes more involved with the anomaly team. He tries to tell them what he's been doing but they laugh at him and create a fake dinosaur from a shopping cart and prank him and Abby in the woods. In episode four they start to notice his absence and plant a bug on his bag. The bug is eaten by a parasite-infected dodo, which in turn infects Tom. The team arrives to late to save Tom but he resists infecting anyone else. Conner arrives just before Tom dies and reveals that he is part secret government organization. Episode 1.1 Episode 1.2 Episode 1.3 Episode 1.4 Episode 1.5 Episode 1.6 Series 2 Episode 2.1 Despite some doubts, he believes Cutter about Claudia Brown and the change in the timeline when he returns through the Anomaly and is the only one who does. He isn't allowed by the rest of the team to use a gun and on occasions when he does use one it nearly always goes wrong. (He shot Abby in the leg, however he managed to get the baby raptor and saved Cutter and Stephen from being killed by an adult. Episode 2.2 Connor meets Caroline in a DVD store, he invites her to Abby's flat, and Abby gets quite jealous of Caroline. Later Connor is nearly eaten by a giant worm, getting covered in worm slime, and while cleaning up he accidentally wipes Caroline's number off his hand and annoys Abby when trying to recite it while trying to activate the building's central heating, but Caroline comes back to Abby's flat looking for her mobile, Connor ask Caroline on a date and she says yes. Episode 2.3 Despite presenting his new Anomaly Detection Device to the others and insisting it works, some think it useless when it fails to detect an anomaly after a creature kills a paintballer at an amusement park. While Cutter, Stephen and Abby search for the Smilodon, Connor is left alone to guard the amusment park and shoots at a man in a lion suit accidentaly thinking it was the creature. Upon realising the Smildon has been around for some time, Connor says that the Detector wasn't online then so it is working, and is proven when it detects an new anomaly at the end of the episode. Episode 2.4 Connor still has feelings for Abby in season 2, but has a girlfriend, Caroline Steel. After having some arguments with her about Caroline accidentally freezing Rex, he was distraught and desperate to find her when Abby was taken by a creature, but Lester sent him away so that he could calm down. Though furious at Cutter for not getting help sooner, he agreed to help when they discovered a possible lead to the creatures' location. He revealed his feelings to Abby when he went through the anomaly to save her from the Mer Creatures but later acted like he didn't say anything. Episode 2.5 Later after asking Stephen for advice about what to do, he decides to tell Abby how he feels and to dump Caroline. After dumping Caroline by Text despite Abby's warnings about how humiliating it was, Caroline not taking it too well after recieving the text, kidnaps Rex. While Cutter and Stephen were trapped in the Silurian after the anomaly had closed, a reluctant Lester named him the new team leader along with Abby, but fotunately both returned with the girl they had gone to save by coming through a new anomaly. Episode 2.6 Connor has supreme computer abilities and managed to hack into the records of Oliver Leek, he also accidently admitted to Abby he had been looking at her personal file. This happened as she asked him what her middle name was, and idiotically he said, straight away, Sarah. He was right of-course but made a complete clown of himself by doing so. He was scared when a bomb was found in the ARC and he and Cutter had to deactivate it. It was a close shave, as he was under the white van counting the timer down out loud for Cutter, while Cutter was trying to remove the battery out of the front bonet. He later used the Anomaly Detector to trace Caroline's mobile, and upon arriving at the location, he, Cutter, Jenny and Abby were apprehended by Leek and his men. Episode 2.7 When held in a cell with Abby, Leek took Caroline in there and, after Abby told him when he couldn't figure it out, learned she was his spy. Connor attempted to stop the fight between the girls, initially getting hit by Abby accidentally, but then he managed to stop them by restraining Abby, and despite Caroline's thanks, he said he didn't do it for her. When they were locked up with Caroline, she was clearly sympathetic when she realised she hadn't known what was going on. Afterwards they were placed in an arena with Jenny and were faced with a Smilodon. While trying to find a way out they fund the escaped Rex, and Connor followed Rex to a ventilation shaft and allowed the girls to get out first and Caroline to carry the wounded Rex out when he realised she was truly sorry for what she had done. Later, at Stphen's funeral, he and Abby make their peace with Caroline, and when they headed off to another Anomaly, he was given a gun as a sign that he could now be trusted with them. Series 3 Episode 3.1 Connor appears to have matured significantly since series two although he does still retain his humour. While the others went after the creature that had escaped from the British Museum, he and the Egyptologist Sarah Paige made some new discoveries about the anomalies, including locking it with electricity and the magnetising with the magnetite. After the creature returned through the anomaly and closed, he thought the curse was over, a joke of Sarah's after he accidentally broke a piece of the Sun Cage and saying it was cursed, showing he still has some maturity issues. Episode 3.2 When Cutter made a prediction with his new matrix, he, Abby and Jenny were sent to an abandoned house to see if an anomaly would open. After being forced out by detective Danny Quinn, he and Jenny go to find out what happened to the house. When Jenny takes Abby to get checked up after being ambushed by a camoflague beast, he goes inside to get his mobile, which he accidentally dropped after a joke from Abby, only to get arrested by Danny. After being spring by Jenny they learn of the camoflague beast in the house and after an anomaly opens informs Cutter he was right. Episode 3.3 He also receives his own 'Rex', in the form of his two Diictodon, Sid and Nancy after they got left behind after the anomaly closed. When Helen had taken over the ARC, he and Becker uploaded a file to the ARC's speaker system containing a false version of Helen's orders so her Cleaner Clones would stand down, after they were forced to fight one of her clones to get it working. After the bomb goes off, he heads back inside to try find Cutter, and attempts to take the mortally wounded Cutter (who was shot by Helen after he had gone back inside to find her) outside for help. Before he died he gave Connor the Artefact Helen had had with her and told him to figure out why it was important. He takes over as head of the team after Cutter dies in his arms and held a crying Abby in his arms to comfort her. Episode 3.4 Following Cutter's death, he works to repair the detector and finish his Anomaly Locking Mechanism. After picking up Abby's phone and learning she is hanging out with someone named Jack later he becomes worried that she may have someone else in her life. After being imprisoned in an airport hanger by journalist Mick Harperthey are rescued by Danny, and then Connor tries to use his locking mechanism, only to get shocked. While Jenny and Becker chase after the Giganotosaur that came through the anomaly he manages to lock it and then helps distract the 'g-rex' by using a luggage trolley, only to get pinned down but is again rescued by Danny in a helicopter. After unlocking the anomaly to allow it back through he and Jenny note that Cutter would have been proud of them. Connor returns to the flat to find Jack, but before he can make any assumptions Abby explains that Jack is her brother, much to his relief, but she needs Connor to move out for a while and take Sid and Nancy with him until Jack can find somewhere else. Episode 3.5 Connor, who is staying in the ARC with Sid and Nancy, chases after the escaped Sid, and discovers the detector cable has been chewed through, meaning the team missed an anomaly. After gaining a fungus sample from the apartment, Connor realises it is highly contagious and after one of Christine Johnson's men touches it, goes in with Danny in hazmat suits to check to see if he's alive, only to be attacked by the fungus host. Despite initial thoughts of being able to burn the creature, Connor discovers it will only cause it to spreadand is forced to endure freezing temperatures when trying other methods to kill it. At the end, Lester, who is displeased with Connor's breach of health and safety guidlines, allows him to stay with him until he can find somehwere else. Episode 3.6 Connor and Sarah discover the artefact is a key to predicting anomalies, but before they can repeat the process they are forced to take it and escape from the ARC with Danny and Abby when Johnson takes over to search for the artefact. When they are attacked by a Terror bird, Connor drives the car, but is knocked out when he drives into a fallen tree. Danny uses him as bait so as to be able to trap the creature and when the house was attacked by a flock of them, he again used himelf as bait so Danny could get the bunker where the anomaly was. Episode 3.7 After realising Rex is for sale, he learns Jack lost him in a poker game and demands he get the lizard back before Abby finds out. When Abby was helping the injured Dracorex, he gave her a hand, though he expected it to just be for comfort. When the knight William de Monay threatened to kill Abby as well as the 'dragon', he was prepared to allow Becker to shoot him to keep Abby safe. After learning Jack doesn't have the money to get ex back, he takes Becker and his soldiers to the house Rex is at and forces the boy to give him back. Episode 3.8 When he finds Sarah setting up the locking mechanism, he's jealous because he though only he could work it. After going into the Future to rescue Jack, he tries to convince Abby that it would be smarter to get more help, but she angrilly assumes he's always hated Jack and wants him dead. After returning to the present Jack tells Abby about how he helped get Rex back, and when Abby asks why he helped, Connor replies that he knew it would only get Jack in trouble. Abby then reveals her feelings for him, and they kiss. Episode 3.9 When Abby brings Rex over to play with Sid and Nancy, they talk about how they don't want any wierd feelings between them, though Connor does act strangely. At the anomaly site he uses a racing cart to keep the bull Embolotherium away while Abby and Sarah rescue a baby from inside a tent to prevent the females from getting nervous. before he can get to the anomaly in time it closes and the pursuing bull causes the herd to stampede. After the mysterious woman with Danny named Eve used a bizzare device to open and close a new anomaly, he and Sarah look over her notebook and find the name Claudia Brown, despite the fact only two people know of that name; Cutter and Helen. When Eve reveals herself to be Helen, she demands the artefact from them, and Connor asks how she could kill her own husband rather than why the artefact is important. Episode 3.10 Danny, Abby and Connor go back to the Future to stop Helen, and Connor manages to work out what Helen is up to and gets a new anomaly to open to the Cretaceous, and in the forest they are attacked by three Dromaeosaurus. Danny throws a stun grenade down to knock out the Dromaeosaurus but Connor falls out of the tree and gets injured. Abby stays with him as Danny goes after Helen to catch up with her in the Cretaceous. After regaining consiousness, Connor and Abby climbed to the safety of a tree. Connor and Abby's future is left unknown as they are trapped in the Cretaceous era. However, unbeknownst to them Helen's anomaly device is there too. Series 4 When Connor and Abby were trapped in the Cretaceous they bonded in every sense of the word. We’ll never know the exact details – ‘what happened in the Cretaceous, stays in the Cretaceous’, but Abby and Connor return to the ARC a ‘proper’ couple. But Abby gets increasingly uncomfortable with their relationship as the series unfolds. As Connor’s priorities change, Abby feels increasingly sidelined, and is eventually forced to make a decision which could wreck their relationship forever. Will she choose Connor, or the ARC? Episode 4.1 Episode 4.2 Episode 4.3 Older Novels ''Shadow of the Jaguar The Lost Island Extinction Event Fire and Water Primeval Evolved Appearances Canonical *Episode 1.1 *Episode 1.2 *Episode 1.3 *Episode 1.4 *Episode 1.5 *Episode 1.6 *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.3 *Shadow of the Jaguar'' *''The Lost Island'' *Episode 2.4 *Episode 2.5 *Episode 2.6 *Episode 2.7 *''Extinction Event'' *''Primeval Evolved'' Intro *Episode 3.1 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 1 *Episode 3.2 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 2 *Episode 3.3 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 3 *Episode 3.4 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 4 *Episode 3.5 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 5 *''Fire and Water'' *Episode 3.6 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 6 *Episode 3.7 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 7 *Episode 3.8 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 8 *Episode 3.9 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 9 *Episode 3.10 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 10 *S4 Prequel Episode 1 *S4 Prequel Episode 2 *S4 Prequel Episode 3 *S4 Prequel Episode 4 *S4 Prequel Episode 5 *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 Non-Canonical *''A Rip in Time'' *''Dangerous Dimension'' *''The Lost Predator'' *''Fight for Survival'' Gallery :Also see: Category:Images of Connor Temple Temple, Connor Temple, Connor Temple, Connor Temple Connor Temple, Connor Temple, Connor Temple, Connor